My Happy Ending FOR ASH
by Princess Jewels
Summary: This is a Sheamus oneshot for my bestie Ash! But of course anyone is free to read it! So enjoy!


_**Jewels: Okay, so this is a oneshot for my bestie Ash! But of course anyone is free to read it :D I hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p>"That's why I do what I do, that's why I kick ass and take names," Jewels said sliding across the room.<p>

"Okay, okay…don't go getting all smug just because you beat Natalya and Beth," I said watching her wave a broom handle around as a sword.

"Okay…fine," she said flopping down on the bench next to me.

There was a long silence.

"So how are things between you and Stu?" I asked her referring to her boyfriend Stuart 'Stu' Bennett a.k.a. Wade Barrett.

"A…ma…zing," she said, "People see him as such a hard ass, but in reality…he's a romantic."

I sighed.

"I know that look Ash," she said crossing her arms.

"What look?" I asked, "This is my face."

"Yeah…right," she said, "Well to fix your face, and your dilemma all you need to do is walk over to Stephen and tell him how much you love him."

"First off there is nothing wrong with my face," I said flatly, "And secondly I am never telling Stephen that!"

You might be wondering, who the hell is Stephen? There's no Stephen in WWE…well there is…you all just know him as Sheamus…but outside the ring I know him as Stephen Farrelly.

"Well I think you should…because I get the vibe that he likes you too," I said.

Just then the locker room door opened and Stu walked in.

"What the hell!" I said, "Stu, this is a ladies locker room you know."

He stopped and looked at us. "And the way you and Jewels mouth off in the ring and fight is anything but lady-like," he said, "Besides…it's not like I haven't seen Jewels naked."

"I did not hear that!" I said covering my ears.

Jewels burst out laughing and I punched her arm. "It's not funny!" I said, "I don't need that mental picture!"

She slowly quit laughing and I saw Stu rummaging through Jewels locker.

"What is he looking for?" I asked.

"His wrestling trunks," she said.

I facepalmed. "Okay…subject change please," I said.

"Okay," Jewels said smirking.

"I hate when you make that face," I said.

"Stu…what do you think Ash should do?" she asked him as he turned around wrestling trunks in hand, "Tell Sheamus that she's madly in love with him or hide her love for him forever?"

"You told him?" I asked.

"Well I needed a third party opinion and I can't trust any of the bitches here in the WWE," she replied.

"That is true," I said.

"Well if you want my honest opinion," Stu said heading to the door, "You should tell him Ash."

"You're just taking her side!" I said.

"No," he said, "It's my honest opinion."

He walked out the door closing it behind him and I just stared at the door.

"In these types of situation, I don't want him to take my side," Jewels said, "I want him to be honest…now let's go get some food from the buffet…I'm starving."

We left the locker room and headed to the small buffet that had been set up for the superstars, diva, and backstage workers of the WWE.

"What? No more pizza?" Jewels said opening the pizza box.

"Sorry ladies, I took the last piece," we turned and saw none other than Stephen standing there eating the last piece of pizza.

"This means war," Jewels said.

"I'm looking forward to it…short one," he said eating the last bit.

"You will pay…for the pizza…and the short comment," she said, "Because I'm not short…I'm fun sized."

I laughed.

"So how are you ladies this evening?" he asked looking at me.

"Good," I said before looking at Jewels who was now looking at the monitor that had been set up by the buffet, "Well maybe not so much, Stu has the first match of the night and he's going against Mark Henry. Jewels is worried and frankly…I am too."

"I'm sure Stu will be fine," Stephen said smiling the smile that made me melt inside, "He's a tough guy."

I smiled a little. "Yeah…but still," I said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and tingles when down my arm. I looked and saw Stephen's hand and smiled.

"If anything should happen, I'll go out there and kick some Mark Henry ass," he said.

"He's an ogre," Jewels suddenly said.

"What?" Stephen and I asked.

"My sister Brenna just really started wrestling and the first time she really watched SmackDown a few weeks ago she said it was a fairytale gone wrong," she replied.

"Do I want to know?" Stephen asked.

"Maybe…maybe not," I replied for Jewels.

"It's actually quite hilarious," Jewels said.

"Do tell," Stephen said.

"Christian is a fairy because of his wrestling tights and other reasons she would not explain, Big Show is of course a giant, Mr. McMahon is the Wizard of Oz, since Randy grew his facial hair he's become a Chia Pet…but since he's lost his mind once again he's a rabid Chia Pet, and Mark Henry is an ogre," she said, "Oh and Stephen…she says you're the leprechaun…no offense."

_**(That is a true story…my best friend/sister Brenna just started watching wrestling with me and she saw Randy and call him a Chia Pet then she saw Christian and called him a fairy and then she was like "what next an Ogre" and right then and there Mark Henry walked out and she was like "What the hell is this show? It's a freaking fairytale gone wrong!" I was laughing so hard for ten minutes)**_

"None taken," he said.

I burst out laughing and then I heard something break. I looked up and saw the plate that Jewels was holding was on the ground broken and her face was completely white as she was staring at the monitor.

I went and looked and gasped. "Oh no," I said.

(Now I'm going to go into ring name mode since they'll be going out to the ring)

Apparently the match between Wade and Mark Henry was over and of course Mark was now trying to purposely hurt Wade.

Jewels took off down the hallway.

"Don't be stupid Jewels!" Stephen and I yelled.

But of course she didn't listen, so we had to follow.

When we got to the top of the entrance ramp we saw Jewels on the top rope getting ready to do a drop kick, but before she could Mark grabbed her and threw he across the ring and as she toppled out of the ring she hit her head on the steal steps.

At that moment I saw red and I was about to go put the beat down on Mark but Sheamus grabbed my arms.

"Don't you dare get in that ring Ash," he said, "You can go check on Jewels and Wade who are both on the outside…but don't you dare get in that ring…I'll take care of Mark."

The look in Sheamus's eyes told me to just do what he said and as we ran down to the ring I turned and ran around to the side that Wade and Jewels were both on.

Wade was coming around and trying to crawl over to Jewels, so I didn't really worry about him at that point…but Jewels was out cold.

"Jewels…Jewels wake up!" I yelled.

It was really hard to try and keep my eyes on two things at once. Trying to keep an eye on Sheamus…and trying to get Jewels awake.

In the end Sheamus was ok and he got Mark out of the way for now. Jewels finally started coming around when they got her on the stretcher.

"Wade…you go to the hospital with Jewels…I'll gather up our stuff and bring it," I said.

(Back to real names)

"I'm driving you," Stephen said as we got into the back.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your shaking, your eyes are watering…you're in no shape to drive yourself," he said.

My heart skipped a beat. He was being so caring and nice to me and he was right.

I nodded and we gathered up our stuff, he threw on some sweats and we were off to the hospital.

-Hospital-

"Here," I said throwing Stu's bag at him, "Put some clothes on."

"Why…I like him that way," I heard a very groggy Jewels say.

I smiled. "You're awake," I said.

Before she could say anything a nurse walked in. "There cannot be this many people in a room," she said crossing her arms.

"Oh piss off lady," Jewels said.

"And she's feeling better," I said, "But she's right…we'll go wait out in the waiting room."

"I'll let you know what the doctor says," Stu said.

"See you later," I said before leaving the room with Stephen behind me.

-Waiting Room-

Once we got to the waiting room there was a very long silence, maybe it was because he was reading the book he had been reading for the past few days "The Wrong Kind of Blood" by Declan Hughes and I was reading my favorite book "The Notebook" by Nicholas Sparks…or maybe it was because I was avoiding something.

I put my bookmark in my book and closed it. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Of course," he said closing his own book and looking at me.

"Why did you stop me from going down to the ring and kicking some major Mark Henry butt?" I asked.

He sighed and threw his book in his bag. "Because I didn't want anything bad to happen to you," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't want anything to happen to you," he said again, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something like what happened to Jewels, happened to you."

I felt my face turn bright red. "R…really…but why?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. It's it obvious?" he asked, "I love you."

I can say that I totally and completely melted inside.

I threw my arms around his neck. "I love you too," I said.

"If I had known you'd react like this I would have told you sooner," he said chuckling.

I pulled back and then he kissed me. A first kiss to a beautiful relationship…a start to my fairytale.


End file.
